


A New Addition to the Family

by Ribby



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-01
Updated: 2010-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-08 14:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Licking means love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Addition to the Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caras_galadhon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=caras_galadhon).



> This was originally written as comment-fic to cheer up [**caras_galadhon**](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/). I added a few more bits, but this is still for her. Happy puppies, Galadriel! *licks you*

  
"Viggo? Why is there a puppy in the living room?"  
"Well... I just couldn't *leave* him, could I? I mean, he's so cute, and he *licked* me, and... um. You don't mind, do you Sean?"  
*heavy sigh* "So long as he doesn't chew anything, no, I don't... Viggo? Why is your puppy licking my ear?"  
"He likes you, Sean. Hey, at least he's only licking your *ear*."  
*giggle* "Quit it, mutt--that tickles!" *soft scritching sounds* "All right, you can stay."  
"Gee, thanks, Sean." Wry voice. "Can I at least lick more than your ear?"  
"Not you, the... oh, forget it. Daft git."  
"Does that mean I get to lick the parts the puppy missed?"  
Pause. "Maybe." A glance at the sleeping puppy. "Wanna try?"  
"So long as he gets to sleep with us afterwards, yes."  
"Afterwards. Not during, not before, but after."  
"Of course." Sweet, agreeable voice. Then, a long lick along Sean's neck, with a gentle nip at the collarbone.  
"Hey!" Sean spluttered. "I said maybe! Bad Viggo, no biscuit!" Viggo just grinned unrepentantly, knowing Sean would relent.  
Oh, Sean was *whipped*--and now by a puppy, of all things. A glance back at the sleeping puppy, and at Viggo's smile, and he shrugged. Who was to know, right? And if it got him licked, well, that was all to the good, wasn't it? He grinned and ruffled the puppy's ears. "Don't tell anyone, huh?"  
A soft "whuff" and Viggo's laughter were the best response he could get.  



End file.
